


No one Drinks Alone

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Tony Stark One Shots [5]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Tony joins Reader at the bar





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 583  
> Warnings: none

The bartender poured the clear liquid into the shot glass and put it in front of Y/N. She handed him her credit card, which he took a bit too gleefully and walked to the register. She picked up the glass and hesitated, but downed the alcohol, her throat on fire. She motioned the bartender to give her another shot of tequila, which he was more than happy to do. As she downed the second shot, she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around. She came face to face, well chest, with Tony Stark. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Stark?" she asked, already bored with the brunette. She motioned for the bartender again. "Double Botanist on the rocks and a Cask Strength neat for my boss," she stated.

Tony didn't say anything while the bartender got the drinks, setting them in front of them. He took out his wallet and handed the bartender his card. "Whatever is on her tab, put on mine," he said, taking a seat next to Y/N. The man nodded and walked to retrieve her card.

"Just because you are a billionaire doesn't mean I can't treat you," she snipped, taking a sip of her drink, not looking at him.

"That is true," he said, turning to her.

She refused to look at him, and she knew it annoyed him greatly. They sat there, not talking as the music played from the speakers. Y/N didn't want to talk. It was the whole reason why she left the tower without telling anyone where she was going. She wanted to avoid the condolences and sympathies from everyone she bumped into. It was bad enough Fury gave her a look of pity. Tony wasn't giving her a look of pity or sympathy, but a blank look. The look of someone who could care less of how she felt or what was going on in her life.

"Staring at me Stark won't make me talk about it," she sighed, turning in her chair to look at him.

"I know," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "Fury told us after you left what happened, so you don't have to talk about it. Unless you want to share your feelings," he smirked.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Y/N snipped again, turning away from her boss.

"Oh, c'mon, Y/LN," he smiled.

Y/N rolled her eyes and downed her drink, turning to him. "What Tony. What do you want? What do you want me to say?" she seethed, motioning for another drink to the bartender.

"I don't care," he said nonchalantly, "If you want to talk, talk. If not, then let's just sit here and drink."

Y/N glared at him, trying to see if he was working an angle, but he wasn't she decided, or was being really good at hiding it. She nodded to him, and took the now filled glass. She smiled at him raising her glass. "Here's to just not caring right now," she smiled. Tony clinked his glass against hers and they both took a deep drink.

"Before we continue, kid," Tony said, setting his glass down, "I expect you not to be at work until next week. And before you say anything, you need to go be with family. If I have to get Steve to give you an order, I will."

Y/N clenched her jaw and just nodded.

"Alright," he smile, clasping his hands together, "time to get drunk!"


End file.
